Abuse Knows No Gender
by homokage
Summary: Abuse knows no gender, and Kakashi knows that for a fact [NaruKaka One-Shot]


Third Person P. O. V.

Why? A simple question that Kakashi always pondered. In his whole life he had done nothing too bad, and made sure to keep out of trouble. He graduated with a 4.0 and went to collage and majored in Law. When he got out of collage he had became a Lawyer, and was the best. Life seemed great, but he was missing one thing: A spouse. Women threw themselves at his feet, but he was gay. And finding a man that didn't want him for money seemed really hard. Dates after dates he looked for the one that was perfect, or pretty close. He stumbled upon a God in a bar one night, and he knew this was the one.

Naruto Uzumaki was the CEO of the Namizake Company. He could charm anyone into doing anything he wanted. His smile melted the hearts of many women, but he did not have eyes for any one. He was hard to please seeing as he required his spouse to have money to support themselves so they did not rely on him. He had blonde hair and sun kissed skin. His eyes were the type of blue that almost seemed fake, as if it was too beautiful to be real. Kakashi was absolutely captivated by this man. He was indeed wealthy, handsome, and very charming. So he did the only thing he knew to do: Offer to buy him a drink.

One drink turned to three. Three turned to 8, and that turned to 12. Both men were highly intoxicated, and a little flirtatious. Naruto rambled on about how he was suppose to give the company to his son, but that would never happen since he was gay. Kakashi's ear perked as if he was a dog. A green light lit in his mind as he thought about what possible future they could have together. Kakashi laughed and commented about how he would have no one to carry on his legacy since he was gay as well. Naruto smiled and laughed as he said they could have no one to continue their work, together.

After exchanging numbers, they both agreed to meet for a date the following Friday. Kakashi smiled the whole way home, thinking of the blonde he had met. He had never felt so happy meeting someone in his whole life. Naruto, too, felt the same way. He had finally found a man that would not leech on him, and depend on him for everything. Kakashi decided to get his assistant to do a background check in case he was too good to be true. The only thing that seemed to pop up was that he had gotten in a fight but it stated it was in self defense. Maybe he had found his perfect, or damn near, spouse.

~He should have seen the red flags~

When Kakashi went on a date with Naruto, it was almost like a fairy tale. Naruto had a yacht that was decorated in lights and flowers, and a table was centered on the deck. Kakashi was even more surprised about how well the food tasted. Each course was different and unique in its own way. They were even made by chefs from different countries. Never had someone spent so much time or money on him, so this really made hi happy. He actually thought this was the one, this was the one his mother said would make him happy. This was his happiness.

Something had went wrong with the meal. For dessert, nuts had been brought out. Sadly, Kakashi was allergic to nuts. Naruto began to yell at the chefs to take the plates back, and made sure to tell them no nuts. Kakashi was at a loss for words since Naruto was acting very aggressive towards the chefs. They had no way of knowing he would be allergic to nuts, so he had no right to yell. Naruto saw the uncomfortable look in Kakashi's eye, and reassured him that he was only trying to get the best for him. Truth be told, Naruto did not go on many dates. Many guys proved to be leeches, and he didn't want that.

Their night continued with laughs and drinks. The ones that brought their drinks made sure the glasses were never empty. Kakashi took note of this when he saw Naruto glaring at the man that brought out the wine, and he just shook it off as nothing. So Naruto had a bit of a temper, but didn't everyone? All people had there moments where they had been mean or rude for a good reason, or had done it on accident. That didn't mean Naruto was always like this. Kakashi continued to ask Naruto what his life was like, and what had he done in the years he was CEO.

Naruto told how he had lost his mother to a car accident, and how his father was very abusive to him. But when in public he played the role of a loving and caring father. He also said how relieved yet sad he was the day his father died of alcohol poisoning. He was left the company, and he made sure to treat his workers and everybody else nicely. He did not want to follow in the footsteps of his father. Kakashi felt bad for Naruto seeing as he had endured a hard life. But he fully understood how it felt to push on, and continue with life.

When Kakashi was younger his father had committed suicide, leaving him with his mother. He had taken care of his mother, and made sure she got everything she needed. He eventually had to put her in a home for the elderly, but he made sure it wad the best of the best. He made sure he got the money to support her, and made sure she had everything she needed. Naruto smiled and commented on how caring Kakashi was. Of course Kakashi blushed and thanked him, but what Naruto said was a little off.

"God I wish I was caring...like you of course"

~It was right in front of him, yet he chose to ignore it~

Kakashi looked at the many stores in the mall, wondering where he should go to next. Naruto had suggested they should go to get food, but the man wanted to buy clothes. Naruto had gave up and followed Kakashi, but he knew that would take a very long time. Minutes passed as the man could not figure out where he should go. There was always Macy which he could go to. He called for Naruto to come back over so they could head to Macy's, then they could get food. Of course the blonde did a small happy dance as he walked along side Kakashi.

When Kakashi had entered, something was very off. The people that worked there had given him dirty looks as if he killed their loved ones. Of course Naruto took notice of this and made sure to ask what they were looking at. Kakashi could obviously tell Naruto was irritated from the looks they were reviving, and who wouldn't be? Kakashi picked out a few suits that he could wear in public and went to purchase them, but even there he was getting dirty looks. Finally, Naruto got ticked off enough to seriously ask what there problem was when the man refused to let Kakashi buy anything.

The man said that Kakashi wasn't welcome because he had sent a very close friend of his to jail, and it ticked everyone off 'cause that friend was innocent. Kakashi had been the prosecutor and lied to win the case, which resulted in an innocent man being sentenced to 30 or more years in prison. Kakashi sighed as he remembered the case, although his evidence was not fake at all. Many had been mad at him over the outcome, but it had been done. He had gotten many death threats over the next few months, but it was normal. Kakashi put the clothes down and began to leave. He was already used to this any way seeing as it was the bad thing about being a lawyer.

But Naruto yelled at the man. It wasn't a simple 'can you please let me buy the clothes' it was an order. Kakashi froze and turned around to see Naruto hold the man by the collar, yelling that he better let Kakashi buy the clothes or he would sue him. The man couldn't win a case against such a powerful man, so he nodded his head and let Naruto buy the clothes. The blonde moved close to the man, and whispered something in his ear. His eyes had gone big with fear, and Naruto just smirked. Kakashi questioned if this had all really happened. Naruto would never do something like that. Would he?

Naruto apologized for what Kakashi had to see. He hated how Kakashi was treated since it was his job after all. Then he went onto the topic of what they would eat, and where they would. But Kakashi just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. The anger in Naruto was what he had witnessed on their first date. This anger had came out of no where, and took over him. It was almost as if it was a completely separate person. The mean Naruto had no regret and would go off in an instant, and would not stop until it got what it wanted. It was a side of Naruto Kakashi wished would stay buried.

But the true nature of people can never be buried for long

~He should have left then, but he couldn't~

Kakashi giggled as Naruto had trailed kisses along his body. Each spot Naruto would suck a little to leave a red mark that would fade in hours. He didn't want Kakashi to show to court with red marks on him, and make a full out of himself. Kakashi tugged at Naruto's hair so the blonde could look him in the eyes. He could never get over how blue Naruto's eyes were, and how innocent they seemed. But from the times they spent in bed together, he knew Naruto was far from innocent. Kakashi giggled once again as he felt kisses trail his stomach, leading down to his boxers.

Kakashi mumbled something about stopping for now, but Naruto seemed to not hear. The blonde used his teeth to remove the boxers from Kakashi, which impressed him. You didn't see a feat like that everyday. Naruto kissed along his inner thigh, and once again Kakashi said to stop. But he made sure to say it loud, yet Naruto completely ignored him. A moan escaped his lips as Naruto swirled his tongue close to his crotch. Kakashi moved up on the bed, getting away from the very aroused Naruto. He didn't want to continue as he had believed in getting married before having sexual intercourse.

Naruto was upset as to why Kakashi had stopped him. He asked if it was something he had done, or didn't do. Kakashi reassured him that it was nothing Naruto had did or didn't do. It was just that he wasn't ready for this part of their relationship. Anger flashed in Naruto's eyes once again, just like how he had been in the mall and on the first date. Kakashi backed away into the headboard of the bed as he attempted to get away from Naruto. He even called his name out as if that would snap him out of his trance, but nothing worked. The blonde was blinded by rage, and Kakashi knew what was coming next.

Naruto pulled Kakashi by the waist so that he could straddle him. Kakashi screamed, but Naruto shoved his boxers in his mouth. Next, he tied his hands up with his shirt, and made sure Kakashi couldn't get out easily. Tears stung his eyes as he struglled to get away from Naruto. He was flipped over so that his face was mushed against the bed, making it very hard to breath. He could feel fingers trail along his inner thigh, leading to his hole. He cried out once more, but it was muffled by the cloth in his mouth. He felt Naruto shift to take off his boxers, and he tried to cry out for help once again.

Kakashi could feel something poking at his entrance, and he tried to thrash around in an attempt to keep Naruto from doing what he was doing. But it didn't work. He could feel Naruto's length slowly move into him, tearing his hole as he continued. Hands held his hips in place as Naruto began to thrust in and out of him. Instead of moaning or screaming in pleasure, Kakashi did it in fear and pain. He thrashed his head around as he tried to hit Naruto, but a hand pushed his face into the bed. Tears stung his eyes as he finally excepted what was happening. He let Naruto take out his anger on him, even though it costed him his pride.

Because that was what a spouse did, right?

~They never noticed, not until it was too late~

Kakashi had went out with his friends Gai, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko. All of them had been in relationships which made Naruto feel better about him hanging out with them. Naruto was a very jealous boyfriend that hated when others stared at him too long. Most thought it was cute and adorable, but no one saw the red marks he had from getting pinched by Naruto. Nobody noticed the bruises that decorated his pale skin. No one seemed to see the frown that hid his smile because Naruto was glaring at his friends. No one saw.

Gai had asked if Kakashi was happy with his life, if his dreams had come true. Of course he had said yes seeing as he had a great job, was financially stable, healthy, and had a loving boyfriend. He could feel Naruto smiling at him, petting his head as if he was an obedient dog that had done what his owner wanted. It sickened him that he had to do this, but he had no other choice because doing otherwise would get him punished. And God knows how may times Naruto would put up with his little rebellions. Gai muttered something about how youthful he was, and that he was surprised he settled down when he was this young.

Iruka asked if he was thinking of marry Naruto anytime soon. It seemed the two had been together for over a year, and had always smiled around each other. Asuma agreed and said how he was almost envious of how happy they were when around each other. Kakashi sighed and said he didn't know when they would get married, but Naruto would be the one to propose since he was the more 'dominant' one in their relationship. Anko laughed and called him a little girl and said how he even looked like a wimp. Iruka smacked her playfully on the arm as she was referring to how she was 'dominant' in their relationship.

Kurenai laughed at her poor friend and began to talk about how the wedding would go. Like who would be his maid of honor, or who would walk him down the isle? Would he wear a dress? Could Anko pick out the dress or would Iruka do so? Soon his friends asked stupid questions that caused him to laugh. They joked about how Iruka would be the one to walk him down the isle since he was the parent figure in their group of friends. And Anko would pick out a hideous dress for Kakashi, so Asuma would do it instead.

Kakashi had missed this. He missed talking with his friends. He missed the times he would laugh without having the fear of being punished. He missed the times he could show his body without covering up the many bruises and hickeys that covered his skin. He wanted to go back to the days where he could walk into a store where the people working there were not fearing him or Naruto. He wanted the Naruto who was caring and loved him unconditionally. Not the Naruto he cowered in fear in front of, or the Naruto that forced himself onto him some nights. But he still loved him in hopes he would change or snap out of it. And until then he would be by his side.

He was blinded by love.

~Abuse Knows No Gender~

Naruto came home drunk one night. It seems he had to fire a very valuable asset and was unhappy about it. The news had been tearing him apart and it was too much. Kakashi tried to calm him down by kissing his neck, and whispering I love you to him. But that only seemed to anger him more as he pushed Kakashi away. But he tried again, and Naruto snapped at him. He screamed at Kakashi for being annoying and ruining his life. Word had gotten around about how they were dating, and the news was ripping him apart for being gay. His company judged him because of Kakashi.

Kakashi apologized and looked down as to not anger him further. Naruto was like a wild animal fighting for dominance. Kakashi had to look down as to not meet his eyes, or else Naruto might feel challenged. He learned his lesson long ago when he said he would go drink at a bar and that was final. He learned to never do that again. Naruto walked over to the cowering Kakashi, and his face read disgust. He was disgusted in his spouse and how weak he was. He couldn't show his face in the public with such a weak man at his side. This only infuriated him even more, and there was only one person to take on his wrath.

Naruto picked Kakashi up and punched him in the stomach. Kakashi spit out some blood as the impact was stronger then he had expected. Another fist had connected with his jaw, sending him flying. He shook his head as he looked up to see an evil smirk on Naruto's face. He tried to get up and run, but it was no use. Naruto kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying towards the wall. He spit even more blood up as he tried to regain his breath. He knew he probably broke a few bones by now, or even bruised them. The blonde ran towards him and grabbed him by the hair.

He spat insults at Kakashi, telling him he was useless and would never amount to anything. He went on to say how he would never marry such a weak man that couldn't even stand up for himself. Kakashi began to cry out of frustration. He knew it was the alcohol talking, this time at least. He tried to call out Naruto's name, but he was silenced by a slap to his face. A red hand print covered his face. Tears began to pour from his eyes, involuntarily. He wanted Naruto back, and he had no clue how to make it happen. What seemed to come Naruto down any other time? Pleasure.

Kakashi crawled towards Naruto, and he unzipped his pants. He took out Naruto's length and began to suck it in hopes it would calm him down. A low moan escaped from the blondes mouth as he tugged at Kakashi's hair. He pulled his head to take in ore of his length, which caused Kakashi to gag. If this is what it took to make Naruto happy, he would gladly do it. Tear fell from his eyes as he picked up his pace, trying to not slow down in case Naruto got made from that. Once he climaxed in his mouth, he made sure to lick everything up.

Naruto mumbled something about Kakashi being a good pet. The blonde grabbed Kakashi by the hair and began to drag him into the bedroom. This time Kakashi didn't resist it. As he was dragged to the bed he thought of how he first saw Naruto. How he was captivated by his charms, and look where that lead him. As his clothes were pulled off he could only think of the many clues to how Naruto was now. He could have avoided it if he just saw the first red flag, yet he simply chose to ignore it. He let this man stay in his life because he was good looking and seemed to be good. When Naruto entered him, he remembered each and every beating he took. And it was sad how he was a man that could not do anything.

Abuse knows no gender.


End file.
